FEAR unremebered ghosts
by mrbrightkills
Summary: when Shepard's old team calls him back into action will it bring back unwanted memories? Shepard/Tali, Alma/Becket pairing
1. reawaken

** this is my F.E.A.R/mass effect crossover this is heavily based off of fear effect(by teromad) and new member of the family (by wow productions)go check them out they're awesome stories. if you read fear effect you'll what i have in mind anyway takes place immediately after mass effect 2 it will also is slightly inspired by mindior memoirs and The War (by I LIKE FEAR 1-2) so when becket shows up he'll have no hatred towards Alma. in cannon f.e.a.r 2 takes place almost instantaneously after the first one in my story a few years has gone by  
**

**this is from Shepard's point of view this also a shepard/tali, becket/alma pairing**

* * *

the very first thing i remember seeing was a bright light, then a grey haired Caucasian man with a mustache. Then i heard the scream of what sounded like a teenage girl no older then fifteen **"NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM!?" **The grey hair man looked at me again and said "you will be a god among men." The room was again filled with the woman's cries **"********GIVE HIM BACK!** NOOOOO! " and then everything went black

* * *

I shot up from my bed with sweat freely running down my face _that felt like i was witnessing someone else's nightmare and my own _**_" your remembering Johnny boy hahaha!_****" **said deep rough male voice in his late twenties that's painfully familiar but i can't figure out where i heard it before **_"Dont worry it will all come back to you and then we can exact our revenge!" _**_ 'yeah good luck with that im not a vengeful guy if i was i would have shot up that tera ferma hideout when i was still living on earth when those racists son of a_ _bitches killed my adopted family and tar_- _snap out of it_ _john!'_ _**"we will see you soon!"**_the voice said as i grabbed the pistol from the night stand "EDI lights." i called out half a second later the lights came on and to my surprise and relief the room was empty. I pulled the blanket off of me i decided i should probably check on the crew. I can't overstate what a miracle it was that no one died at the collector base. I put on a plain white t-shirt and sweat pants i could have worn the the officers uniforms that Cerberus provided but never did for two reasons first i never liked the feeling that i was above my crew mates and second i refuse to acknowledge that i worked with Cerberus no matter how desperate the galaxy was. they're no better then those racist bastards at tera firma. as i was about to head out the door i heard a beeping noise come from my private terminal indicating i had a new message. Once i powered up and smiled when i saw it was from an old friend _  
_

_hey johnny,_

_now before you skin me alive for calling me johnny_ _i just wanted to let you know that the u.n.a.s government approved the idea of restarting F.E.A.R after me and you started annoying them about it to them after the free time you had after you and your team offed Saren. i'm still wondering what happened after the fair point mission five years ago. first thing i remember is making you the point man the next i'm fishing you out of ruble while half of fair point was lying in ruin.i know it haunts you that we never found out what happened Jankowski but don't let it. I still don't know why you ,me and Douglas don't remembering 90% of the mission but anyway we got a new mission that i think only you and your team can handle. This is by technically a F.E.A.R mission so once you complete it cant go blabbing off details to the press i know you've never done that but i kinda had to type that meet me in our new head quarter on earth for extra details the coordinates are at the bottom of the message i also saved something of yours if your one of those nostalgic people  
_

_see ya _

_Jin Sun -Kwon  
_

* * *

Once i closed the message i opened the speaker to joker and edi "joker set a course for earth at these coordinates" then i powered the p.d.a and made an announcement to the crew "attention crew we're headed for earth all non squad mates get some shore leave but for the squad mates we'll be sent on a mission that only the u.n.a.s thinks we can do, that"s all for now" as I closed the p.d.a I swore I could of heard jack yell "Fuck You Shepard!" '_How didn't i see that coming'_ as i headed down to engineering to check on my favorite quarian engineer i swear i saw a little girl in red dress smiling at me in the elevator but when i blinked she disappeared_ "im so proud of you " _came the voice of what sounded like an eight year old girl. I spun my head around to find the source of the voice. When i didn't i convinced myself it was just my imagination carried to the elevator. Once I reached engineering I made my way to Tali's terminal, she was in her usual spot by her terminal. i placed my hands on her waist she jumped a little in surprise but once she realized it was me she turned around and embraced me "Keelah Shepard you surprised a little." Tali exclaimed and then a shit-eating grin appeared on my face. "Sorry miss vas normandy. You now that we're together you can start calling me by my first name right?" soon after i said that she started to babble in that cute way she does "I know- it's just it would seem so unprofessional-people could look down on you for openly being with a quarian and-and im babbling again aren't I?" i grabbed her helmet with both hands and planted a kiss her on her vocalizer and then i looked at her and said "Tail I knew what i getting into the moment you and I started dating. I don't care what groups like tera firma or the media thinks I love you okay and it's John not Shepard." The next thing i knew Tali pounced at knocking me on the ground. A few seconds later she placed her head next to my ear and said "I love you John."

* * *

when we landed on earth my squad mates and I took the shuttle to the new F.E.A.R base once we got there i saw Jin and Douglas standing there waiting for us. As soon as i got of the shuttle Douglas exclaimed "After all these years you'd think i'd finally figure out if your name was Shepard or point man" he said with a shit eating grin while he pulled me in for one armed hug

"very funny...Douglas" I said with an idiotic smile. while me and Douglas were chuckling at our quips, Jin sighed and muttered under breath "Men" I smiled at her and said "you miss the days when i was a mute Jin. " i said with a large goofy smile. She instantly covered her face and then her shoulders were quaking with laughter while Douglas bit hard on his knuckle his face turning red from trying to contain his laughter. when i turned around i saw the very confused glances from my squad mates jack was the first speak "holy fuck you were a mute!" i sighed said " back then i was just a real quiet guy" jack stared at me and said "no your hiding something." my salarian science officer thankfully changed the topic "hmmm u.n.a.s Facility...modified 21st century human guns to accept thermal clips that still deliver a devastating blow...computer equipment especially made for picking up psychic activity... we're standing in a F.E.A.R base." everyone besides me,Jin ,Douglas and Mordin knew what that trully meant everyone else said in unison "what!?" mordin turned around and explained "F.E.A.R or first encounter assault recon is a specialized assault recon team that was dealt with dealing with paranormal activity" jack bursted into laughter you guys chased ghosts!" mordin as always was the first to reply "no rouge psychic commandos mostly " all the human members of my crew lost the looks of amusement on their face which was replaced with horror _** "dont you find it entertaining how easily these people frighten...i would find the looks on their faces beyond exquisite when they and you learn the truth" **_that painfully familiar but mysterious male voice said when i looked by Garrus and Tali I saw a man with a red and black jacket he also had what appered to be a bullet wound...in the forehead? he looked straight me with a develish smile. he looked a lot like me but with to major differences one his head was not shaven to a stubble and he was clean shaven mean while i had the traditional military buzz cut and five o clock shadow. When i blinked he disappeared. Why was this man so familiar? And what truth was he blabing on about?

* * *

After introductions were settled we went inside the base to discuss the mission. Once we entered a room that appeared to be the debriefing room Jin turned to me and said "How much do you remember the fair point mission? " I look straight at her and said "Just that we were ordered to take down a crazed psychic commander all i remember is entering the A.T.C building, the next half of Fair point is in ruin and im in a pile of rubble" Jin noded and then said "i'm sure if you watch the news you'd now that armachan and the u.n.a.s recently had a falling out. As a result the government sent a few under cover agents to get hands on armachan files. Something very interesting turned up" "like what " i said encouraging her to continue. "video records of the A.T.C building and our mission briefing... our primary objective was to kill a psychic commander by the name of Paxton fettle"she said as she brought an image up on the terminal we all gathered up and watched it closely. And there he was the same man i saw earlier in the red and black jacket. Paxton was kneeling down next to man laying perfectly still and making chomping noises while two heavily armed solders guarded him. He then stood up then turned around to face the security camera he had flesh and blood coming out his mouth he gave an evil smile and turned back to the man he was eating and said **"SAY HELLO TO MOTHER"  
**and then the footage turned hazy then cut off "Keelah" tali muttered the others was rendered speechless once i looked away from the screen i noticed that girl in the red dress _"he used to be a good man" _the voice of an eight year old girl filled the room _"some of his victims deserved the others were innocent i never wanted that from him" _the voice said before it stop and the girl turned to ash _'who is this girl? what's her connection to Fettel? Why do I feel so safe around her?' _

"John are alright? You look like you seen a ghost." said Tali

"I think I did"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 is done thank you all for reading stay tune for the next chapter please remember to read review and follow oh please if you played the f.e.a.r and mass effect games please don't spoil any thing so private message if you do get that erg  
**


	2. interveial 0

**here's chapter two in my fic the relationship between point man and fettle goes a lot deeper and ****alma**** isn't a heartless spirit of vengeance more of one of justice**

* * *

As we continued to search through armachan's files something caught my eye. A file named **"PROJECT ORIGIN"** when i opened it up i saw pictures of two kids between the ages of ten and and eleven sitting in a room with two beds. the date on on the screen said 4 /25/2169 _'my birthday huh'_ i played the video the first few minutes showed the two boys playing the way two normal ten year olds would play, draw and laugh. when the video reached the six minute mark it showed a boy with a huge bandage being dragged away from the same man from my dream. the video skipped ahead show the other trying find something to past the time waiting for his friend. "these sickos experimented on kids" Zaeed said "what can you expect from armachan" i said a little more bitter than i intended a few moments later my head began to ache _**"Don't fight it john"**_the haunting voice of Paxton fettle told me, a few seconds later I had a vision

* * *

**21 years ago **

I heard the sound of a buzzer going off which meant the mean man Dr. Wade was done testing on my friend and was getting ready to test on me. i never in my life ever wanted to kill a man but as always i suppressed it . unlike my friend with the bandaged forehead i didn't cause any incidents. I hoped that if we kept our behavior in check and went along with the tests they'd let us both go. it's been eight years but i'm still hoping. Why was Dr. Wade so mean to me and my friend? Why was he giving us tests that hurt us? at the corner of my eye i saw a girl in a red dress with black hair and golden eyes look at me and said _"i'll always be with you two." _and when i blinked she was gone. The door opened and my friend walked in and the armed guard escorting him locked the door behind us "Red?" i called out. Me and him came up with nicknames with each other since armachan didn't give us names. we picked our favorite colors He was red, I was green, he was the only person in the building i ever talked too. as far as amarchan knew i was a mute and thankfully as far as i knew the room was soundproof and the camera didn't pick up sound.

"i'm fine Green just...tired" and with that he walked to his bed and went to sleep. when i went back to my bed to also get some sleep but when i closed my eyes i found that same girl in the red dress i looked around and saw i was no longer in my cell i was in what appeared to be a playground. I soon found myself in a tight hug from the girl "who are you?" i asked. She smiled and then kissed my cheek and said "you already know, all you need to do is remember." when i woke i looked at the clock that armachan put in our room it was 3:19 a.m. I think they thought it was another form of torture to let know how much time has past. before I felt sleep take me once more and drifted off so my dreams could take me from this dreadful place I saw the same girl in the red dress look at me with a loving smile and said _"I'll always be with you"_

* * *

**THE PRESENT **

once the vision ended i felt my knees tremble threatening to collapse on themselves my gut wrenched my sight started to fade and then i fell on the floor as i tried to get up i started to vomit. "JOHN!" I heard Tali cry out. **_"i see you finally have a little lovebird. Brings a tear of joy to my eye, you're not looking too good green...you look like you saw a ghost...oh wait hahahaha" _**Paxton said as he stood in front of me. _'wait he called me green so...NO!' _"Re...Red."i said in a shaky voice **_"good to see your memory is coming back to you, which is surprising since armachan pumped enough memory suppressants and painkillers into you that could kill a full grown gorilla when they freed you...let's see what other memories i can unsuppress while i'm here" _**_"No! if you do that again that soon it will kill him" _called out the same girl in the red dress from my vision _**"very well**_ **_mother"_** Paxton relented then disappeared the girl stared at me for a minute while she caressed my cheek _"to answer your question all those years ago...my name is Alma" _she leaned forward and kissed my cheek like she did when i was a child. when she disappeared like Paxton did i lost consciousness.

When i woke up i noticed i was in a medical room in the F.E.A.R base when i looked around i saw Tali asleep while resting her head on my hand _'i'm gonna have hell to pay later for scaring her like that' _i thought to myself when i looked around the corner i saw Alma there staring at me and grinning like she was on too a very funny prank. i couldn't help but smirk back like always after a few seconds she disappeared in a cloud of ash _'why don't i find that little girl even a little creepy'_ i look over at tali once more and gently shake her awake. After a few seconds I saw those beautiful orbs light up behind that mask. "John? Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" She exclaimed as she threw arms around me i can't help but chuckle at that "Sorry miss vas Normandy...how long was I out?" i asked "five hours...John what happened one minute you were looking over a file called Project Origin and the next your grabbing your head in pain and then throwing up." "i had a vision Tali similar to Eden prime except it wasn't a warning" i said after a few seconds of silence "then what was it for?" "so i could remember" i said honestly tali looked at me and said "remember what?!" i looked at her and said "my troubled past"


	3. debreifing

**Here's chapter 3** ** a very special group of people will appear in this chapter and i will revel who raised Shep! **

**oh if you haven't checked out FE4R:REVELATIONS by Skullface12-23-1994 that author's work is so awesome  
**

**please read, review,follow and favorite **

* * *

Tali stared at me for a few seconds before she said "your past? What dose that-" tail's question was interrupted by an old friend entering the room that i thought i wouldn't see until i retired. My oldest friend First Class Sargent Michael "Bucket" Becket 'hahaha' he stared at me and tali with a shit-eating grin on his face "don't most medical centers have rules against getting touchy feely with guests?" Michael said as he pointed to me and tali. i gave him a sarcastic laugh in return. He then walked over to us and then i noticed something very familiar "Jin wanted me to give this to you." As he handed the the folded items to me i couldn't believe i was holding my old F.E.A.R armor with my old balaclava. most armor are like old 12 century plate armor, unbelievably heavy but incredibly protective. the armor F.E.A.R used was mix between lightweight and protective and best thing was if you were not in battle the suits v.i practically turned to it to clothing just in case you were like me and practically always on call for another mission. one of the many benefits of working with an organization with practically unlimited funding from the U.N.A.S. "my old armor and balaclava...thanks buddy." i look over at tali and say "Tali you remember Becket right he served briefly on the first Normandy he left with a week or two after we recruited Liara because he got reassigned to Dark Signal." "Yes i remember you Sergent, it's good to see you again." she said as she extend her hand for Michael to shake. Once Michael was done shaking it he once again looked at me and said "once you're up and about meet me at the debriefing room" as he was halfway out the door he he turned around with a smile and said"before i go as of a few weeks ago dark signal is now owned by F.E.A.R" A huge goofy smile appeared on my face and said "I assume that stokes is the only one keeping Jankowski, Keegan ,Manny in line " Michael chuckled for a few seconds and said " the only way she got those three from ogling the female staff workers and turning anything anyone said into a dirty joke was by threatening to shoot them in the dick." I shook my head with a goofy grin on my face, i turned my head to tali and say "tali can me and Michael have a minute alone to catch up?" She looked for a second "okay just find me when your done" she said. then she put her vocalizer on my lips and left the room. i turn to my oldest friend "Lana and Berr would be proud if they know you found a girl like that." I'm Happy and saddened when he brought up my adoptive Quarian parents. I was happy because I know they'd be proud with what i've done with my life but sad that couldn't see it for them selves. "yeah they would...anyway what brings you to visit your old commander?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Dark Signal has been assigned to give your team support through out the mission." "Michael said clearing getting the hint I wanted to change the subject. "And what is the mission?" I asked " to bring one Genevieve Airistide into custody but here's the crazy part apparently she's got thousands of replica soldiers and a handful of psychic commanders at her disposal and since you have a pretty good record of taking care of thousands of soldiers a day like it was your hobby or something." He said with a huge grin. "yeah I definitely need one" I said while I rubbed my neck. "Hey Mike can you help me up?" i said as i started to rise from my bed. "alright" He said. "oh here's the file of the brief in case i left out any thing"

* * *

Becket left a few minutes ago to see if Keegan and Jankowski didn't break anything. I started to put on my old F.E.A.R armor I swore to myself i wont lose anyone else because of Armachan. throughout the time i known them they put me in a small room when i was ten and tortured me and run horrible tests on me, a majority of my squad is missing presumed dead when infiltrated that A.T.C to be attacked by Armachan's thugs, they most likely turned Paxton Fettle my first friend/cellmate at the origin facility into the cannibalistic psycho we were hunting down at fair point five years ago. When I finished putting the armor on I was about to put on the balaclava when i remembered i never done that in a debriefing when Spencer was still alive he used it to fall asleep during the debriefing. _'That plan kept blowing up in his face since he tended to snore'_ A sad smile formed on my face at the memory. I left the medical room to find my team-mates, I found them talking to Dark Signal; I found Garrus talking to my old Sargent: Cedric Griffin, I found Samara and Thane having a chat with Stokes _'with all the B.S me and her went through she's practically my sister'_ i found jack and Miranda talking to Manuel "Manny" Morales and Douglas Holiday _'how they are standing jack and Miranda is a miricale' _i found tali talking to Micheal Beckect _'the only two people that truely understand my troubles'  
_i then called out to them "Alight everyone here's the briefing our main objective is to bring Genevieve Airistide into U.N.A.S custody but here's the messed up part we have evidence that she has two different safe houses and an entire platoon of Replica soldiers and a hand full psychic commanders. Good news is there not to far from each other only by half a mile." "And the bad news?" Becket asked. I took a deep breath and said "There both in Fair point"

* * *

**Sorry guys i love cliff hangers too much  
**

**follow, favorite and review!**


	4. interveial 1:posthomerica

**here we are another F.E.A.R chapter ****a huge thanks to skullface 12-23-1994 for helping out with this story i owe him imaginary cookies  
**

* * *

My team which consisted of Tali, Garrus, Zaeed, Jacob, Samara,Thane,Legion, Kasumi,Miranda Jack,Jin and Douglas were half way to Genevieve Airistide's first safe house while Becket's team took the second one. Tali was sitting right next to me with her head on my shoulder, but I was thinking back to my vision of me and Paxton as childhood friends and that girl Alma and what she said. "I'll always be with you."

'Why do I feel so safe around that little girl and why does it feel like Paxton is playing me and Alma like pawns on his chessboard?'

"John I think you dropped this back at Fairport" Jin said to me while handing me a 21st century pistol. After closer inspection it was my old AT-14 pistol (one of the few 21st century weapons they don't modify mainly because this pistol alone alone is enough to take down a pissed off Krogan with just a couple shots.)

"Hey thanks Jin, I was wondering what happened to that." I took the pistol and pressed the eject button on the handle of the gun and took out the clip to see how many bullets were in the mag. I was surprised to see it had a full magazine.

I slid the clip back in and cocked the slide back effectively putting a round in the chamber. When I put the gun in my holster, Jin looked at me "John put on your balaclava, I need to see if your H.U.D still works " I took my balaclava and put it over my face.

'I forgot how damn hot it is in this thing but at least it's super comfortable.'

Jin then pulled out her omni tool and pressed a few button; seconds later my H.U.D started to activate. A red bar with a plus sign on appeared next to it. "Vitals are online." She says as a blue bar with a shield symbol next to it appeared.

"And shields are online" Jin said as she read some data on her omni tool.

"Okay everything's good to go" Jin said confidently

Like what Jin said about that beinng out of the way, now felt like the time to go over a field plan. So I gave out the order declaring our operation tactics. "Now with that out of the way, here's our game plan...once we enter that safe house Armachan is gonna have the advantage since we're entering their turf; Once we enter the building I'll be sending a hacking team which will consist of Tali, Legion and Kasumi to the servo room so we can shut off their eyes and ears; Once their done we're gonna split up into two teams, my team will consist of Tali, Garrus, Jin, Kasumi and Douglas. The rest of you will be led by Zaeed. My team will take the west side of the facility while Zaeed's team takes the east,"

"Commander we're about land" I hear a pilot say and then ready my equipment for the operation.

* * *

Meanwhile at Aristid's safe house.

"Ma'am Our sensors picked up a F.E.A.R shuttle heading towards safe house B and we have reasons to believe that the first prototype is on board. " An assistant of Genevieve Aristid looked at her assistant gave a wicked smile.

"Then it's time to time to test the sanguinem militum" The assistant backed away in shock. "But-they're Mentally unstable, they have more of Paxton's DNA then Foxtro-"

"I'm well aware of that Jason but at times like this desperate measures need to be taken so that our investments are secure."

"Y-Yes Ma'am" the assistant said with a shaky voice clearly frightened by the damage the super soldiers could cause.

* * *

As we were about to enter the building, my comm came to life and soon Sgt. Becket's voice followed. "John? Me and dark signal have reached safe house B, so far things are quiet...too quiet ." Micheal said in a cautious voice as me and my team entered the building.

The first room looked like a living room you'd see in a billion dollar mansion, with an exotic animal skin rug, a couch made entirely out of leather, a plasma screen TV that dominates half the room, an indoor jacuzzi and a painting of the owner on the wall (Giavanna Airstid.) the whole nine yards.

"My tax money is being spent on this crap?!" Jin angerly shouted. A sly smile appeared on my face (which no one could see thanks to my balaclava) before i could make a witty remark; the sound of a assault rifle going off and a bullet shattering the plasma screen TV. I quickly ran over to the leather couch and flipped it over making it effective cover.

Me,tali,Jin and Douglas quickly hide behind. I found the rest of my team tacking cover behind a 12 foot coffee table. I peaked my head over the table and found at least six heavily armed soldiers wearing state of the art battle armor with the Armachan logo plastered on the torso and shoulder guard parts of the battle suits.

I thought that Cerberus had an obsession with plastering their dumb-ass logo all over everything they owned. Their heads were covered by a blood red colored helmet with a pitch black visor covering their faces, the helmet had two horns where the forehead would be located. The weapons they carried looked like it could kill a thresher maw in one shot and the gun was no bigger then a 21st century sawed off shotgun.

Then one spoke in an all to familiar haunting voice "Come out first prototype! You shall be spared and in return your friends shall be given a swift painless death!"

"Paxton?!" I said in a voice so low that not even my quarian girlfriend's audio receivers could pick up.

And then Paxton Fettle appeared standing next to the Replica's with a smug-ass look that he usually has on his face when he appears to annoy the shit out of me. **_"No John these...things are just clones that Armachan cooked up to only use as a last resort. The only one trait that I share within them that's mine besides my DNA is my exquisite personality and appearance. If Armachan sent them you really must be a pain to them, to which i applaud you."_** He said while he clapped his hands."Be careful Green you have a difficult fight ahead of you. they were trained for this very situation.

* * *

**a huge thanks to ****skullface 12-23-1994 for his proof reading and suggestion to this story . What did you thin about the super soldiers are they seem menacing or not?  
**

**by the way im currently working on a ben 10/mass effect cross over (i know i cant break away mass effect i can't. a blessing and a curse really)**

**don't forget to read,review,follow and favorite **


End file.
